


Risk

by Happybeam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happybeam/pseuds/Happybeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The climax of a story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

“You have no where to run to Stiles” Derek snarled as he moved closer, “but I’ll give you a chance.”

“What do you want?” Stiles muttered.

Derek smiled. “Help me kill Scott, and I’ll let you live.”

“What? No-- I can’t do that! We made a pact!” Stiles exclaimed.

“You know I love you, but if you don’t help me, I have no choice but to finish you.” Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

“Stiles!” Scott loudly said, “You can’t! He’s just going to back-stab you afterwards!”

“I…” Stiles began, “No! Bros before hoes Derek! Japan will live forever!” 

“Suit yourself Stiles, prepare to die!” Derek said as he grabbed the red dice, “Mongolia attacks Japan!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles wins. 

Scott cries.

Derek has no idea how the hell that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead guys! Ill update my other story ASAP but I've been really busy.(Not like anyone is waiting though) 
> 
> This short just popped out of no where, but I hope it gave you a chuckle.
> 
> For anyone who didn't get it, they were playing the board game risk and Stiles was trapped in Japan by Derek xD


End file.
